Kyon's Dinner Part 1
by Kenshinfo
Summary: This is my first fan fic: A yaoi where Kyon gets a nice dinner from Koizumi after Kyon gets discharged from the hospital


Kyon's Dinner

A fanfic by Kenshinfo

Chapter 1

It was a typical cold winter morning, I was awoken by my alarm clock. I wasn't feeling all too well this morning. I wanted to stay home. However, I realized that Haruhi would probably have my head on a platter if I didn't show up to school. So, I got up and turned off my alarm and got ready for school.

I rode my bike up to the hill as usual, I was freezing my ass off despite me having a thick heavy jacket on. I locked up my bike up and headed towards the school up top. On my way there, I ran into Koizumi whom had his "cool face" when I saw him.

"Ah, good morning Kyon." He said delightfully.

I began to cough unintentionally

"Morning..." I tried to reply without trying to cough.

"Oh my, you don't look too good, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I didn't want Haruhi to have my head on a silver platter for me not arriving at school." I said with a rather depressing tone.

We arrived at the school while talking about random miscellaneous things as I was desperately trying to hold a conversation.

"Well don't push yourself too hard today. Hopefully I'll see you at the club room after school."

"Yeah, well see you later..."I realized I was going to be late to class if I didn't hurry it up. So I began to walk with a faster pace and went to home room.

When I entered, I saw that Haruhi wasn't at her desk. I thought to myself "Damn it...why did I come to school if she isn't even here..." So I sat down at my spot and let out a large sigh. I was beginning to feel a lot worse. Almost feeling like I could pass out.

Just then the door opened as I was about to leave and in came Haruhi with a ridiculous smile on her face. It looked as though she did something absolutely diabolical. She went and sat down in her seat.

"Hey Kyon, I have something amazing to show you in the club room after school!" She said with the utmost excitement.

"Oh yeah, is that..." everything went completely dark. I don't recall anything that happened while I was unconscious.

When I woke up, I was laying in a bed looking at a bright white ceiling. Was I in the nurse's office? The hospital? I was completely unsure of my location. I was about to call out the nurse and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Kyon-kun is awake!"

As I turn my head I see Mikuru along with Nagato and Kozumi in the room.

"Ugh...where am I?" I asked still quite delusional on my whereabouts.

Kozumi replied "You are in the hospital. The nurse at school stated that you are too sick to be treated at the school and required to have emergency attention."

I was shocked. In fact I was so shocked that I couldn't even say anything. I was just looking at Kozumi in disbelieve.

Kozumi continued "It seems that you got some sort of intense food poisoning. The doctor said that you will be kept here for a few days to make sure it's not anything else."

"Oh, I see. How long have I been here anyway?"

Mikuru said "About 5 hours."

"Where is Haruhi? She was telling me that she wanted to show me something after school in the club room."

Kozumi replied "She went home about 10 minutes ago, she had something she needed to do. But the thing that she wanted to show you will just have to wait until you getter better."

"Alright...well I still feel very tired, I think I will go to sleep for a while."

"Alright Kyon-kun, we will come back to visit tomorrow." Said Mikuru in her sweet kind voice.

I closed my eyes and fell right back to sleep almost instantly.

Chapter 2

Three days have passed since I was hospitalized. I was ready to get out of there. However, the doctor said that I needed to stay for at least another four to five days just to make sure.

Kozumi, Mikuru, and Nagato always visted every day. However, Haruhi had yet to make an appearance.

"Do you know why Haruhi hasn't been showing up to visit me?" I asked being very confused

Koizumi replied and said "She is sick as well."

"Oh really? I had no idea." I replied. After this, things began to get interesting.

I was released from the hospital a week after and the doctor said that I will be ready to go back to school the next day. So I followed the doctor's orders and stayed home. It was becoming late, the sky began to turn a bright orange and clouds began to roll in. It was about 5 o' clock when there was a knock on my door.

I went to the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was Koizumi holding a shopping bag full of things.

"Hello Kyon." he said. "I have come to make you dinner."

"Oh, uh, well that's nice of you." I said in an unsure tone

"I'm going to make you curry tonight." said Koizumi

"Sounds good."

At this point I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Why is Koizumi making me dinner? I just don't understand...

About 30 minutes passed when I smelt the nice aroma of curry filling the air. It smelt like the most scrumptious thing ever.

"The curry is ready Kyon!" said Koizumi.

I have never bolted so quickly for food before. I quickly got up and rushed down the hall to the dining room as fast as I could. When I arrived, I saw this bright gleaming light, it was nothing I had ever seen before. I also saw Koizumi, standing next to the table with his "cool look" on him.

Koizumi then said "So, you ready to try it?"


End file.
